His world
by TakeASmile
Summary: Si John Bates s'était toujours simplement contenté d'exister, il avait pourtant eu envie vibrante de vivre, et non pas de se contenter de survivre. Et tout ça, pour des jolis yeux, et une chevelure blonde. Entrer dans son monde, ses pensées et ses songes.


Bonjour!

Ceci est mon premier écrit sur DA. Si je ne sais trop quoi en penser, j'espère ceci dit qu'il ne vous décevra pas trop.

Also. Ceci est pour Red Candies. Avec un peu de retard, Merry Christmas, Sweetie.

Enjoy.

Bises,

Ju.

* * *

><p>D'aussi loin qu'il puisse s'en souvenir, John Bates s'était simplement contenté d'exister. Il faisait ce que l'on attendait de lui, se comportait comme il le fallait, et c'était bien tout. Oh, bien sûr, il lui arrivait parfois de ressentir un trop plein d'émotions, de souhaiter tout envoyer valser, et de penser à son bonheur personnel. Mais fondamentalement, John Bates existait pour les autres.<p>

Il n'avait cependant pas à se plaindre de ses souvenirs d'enfant. Evidemment, tout n'était pas rose. La vie ne l'était pas. Pour autant, il avait grandi avec une mère aimante, qui jusqu'à son dernier souffle, l'avait toujours épaulé, malgré tout, parfois en dépit de tout, et c'était probablement l'une de ses plus grandes chances.

Il y avait eu des femmes, il y avait eu la guerre et ses traumatismes.

Et puis il y avait eu Vera, et sans doute fut-ce à ce moment précis que John Bates c'était rendu compte des sombres méandres de l'existence humaine.

Tout était allé assez vite, vraiment.

Il était dans un pub, avec deux ou trois amis. Elle était là aussi, beauté magnétique, mais fatale narcissique, ce qu'il avait appris à ses dépens. C'était elle qui l'avait abordée, franchement et directement, lui demandant de lui payer un verre.

Un verre, puis deux, puis sans doute trop pour que leurs actions soient justifiées et réfléchies. Ce soir-là, ils avaient fait l'amour pour la première fois, dans un hôtel miteux, entre deux pans de murs crasseux. Il avait eu la naïveté de croire que cette histoire d'un soir pouvait éventuellement se transformer en une jolie relation. Qu'il avait tort, et qu'il aurait dû fuir cette femme, allégorie de la cruauté, du narcissisme. Ah, les douloureux travers de la passion.

Toujours est-il que le lendemain, alors qu'il s'était excusé pour ses manières peu cavalières, elle l'avait menacé d'un scandale à son employeur, lui faisant croire deux mois plus tard qu'elle portait son enfant. Elle était loin, la jolie jeune femme souriante qu'il avait rencontré.

Ce n'était plus que piques, méchancetés, et un malin plaisir presque sadique à le voir se plier en quatre pour la satisfaire. Oh bien sûr qu'il avait essayé d'être heureux. Il ne cessait de songer qu'un jour peut-être, ils pourraient s'aimer. Il ne vit évidement jamais ce jour arrivé.

Et puis il y avait eu la prison, qui change un homme, qui laisse des traces. Fort heureusement, il possédait un physique assez impressionnant qui lui permettait de ne pas trop se faire importuner par ses camarades de cellule. Cela dit, ils étaient loin d'être des enfants de chœur, et combien même il ne prétendait pas n'être qu'un homme lavé de tout pêché, il ne se considérait pas comme l'un des leurs.

Il n'était ni très bavard ni très jovial, et ces dernières le lui reprochaient. Mais ce qu'ils ignoraient, c'est que John Bates cherchait simplement à poursuivre sa misérable existence, pour un jour peut-être, touché un peu au bonheur, se cogner à la vie, à la joie. Et oh combien de fois, il avait pensé ne jamais voir ce jour arrivé, oh combien de fois il avait songé qu'il serait plus simple de baisser les bras.

Mais s'il y avait une chose que Bates n'était pas, c'était bien un lâche.

Il y avait eu la guerre, et, assez paradoxalement, une jolie rencontre en la personne de Robert Crawley. Étrange et fascinant, comme la guerre peut à la fois détruire des vies, ravager tout sur son passage, et pourtant, à travers ces fumets de chairs, cette brutalité hors du commun, voir une once d'espoir naître.

Il avait été surpris de voir que pendant la guerre, les barrières sociales n'existaient plus. Bien sûr, il y avait toujours une certaine retenue, du fait de la hiérarchie de l'armée, mais jamais, au grand jamais il n'aurait imaginé se retrouver dans une tranchée, à boire un verre de whisky avec l'un des hommes les plus influents du Yorkshire, à plaisanter, et sincèrement rire, malgré l'horreur de leur monde. Doux souvenirs d'une amitié débutée.

La guerre était finie, tout comme sa relation avec Vera. A vrai dire, il n'était pas même sûr qu'elle ait un jour vraiment commencé. Pour s'épanouir dans une relation, il aurait fallu le respect mutuel, une affection réciproque… Or, s'il avait un jour ressenti ceci pour Vera, ce n'avait jamais été son cas, et elle avait allègrement détruit non seulement ses quelques sentiments pour elle, mais aussi son amour propre. Fondamentalement, Vera était une fleur du mal.

Il avait commencé une nouvelle vie, bancale. Claudiquant sans vraiment de but, si ce n'est celui d'accumuler suffisamment d'argent pour pouvoir finir sa vie dans un petit cottage, seul. Oh, il ne se laissait pas abattre, ce n'était pas son genre seulement il n'avait plus vraiment goût en rien, n'arrivait pas à voir les joies qu'on pourrait lui offrir.

John Bates ne souffrait pourtant pas de ce que l'on appelle une dépression, non. Il se réjouissait de la beauté d'un paysage, d'une chanson entendue, d'un repas agréable, combien même ces derniers étaient rares. Les petits plaisirs de la vie en somme, seulement c'était bien tout. Il était tout à fait incapable d'imaginer son avenir, et cette pensée le terrifiait.

Il avait un jour entendu ceci : Nous devons toujours voyager dans l'espoir.

S'il essayait de l'appliquer, il n'avait pourtant jamais autant eu que quand un beau jour, Robert Crawley lui avait proposé une place au sein de ses servants. Il n'avait pas hésité alors. Il avait l'impression qu'une nouvelle vie s'offrait à lui.

Et puis, après cette rencontre avec Mrs O'Brien, qui avait bien vite remis ses idées en place, une jolie jeune femme blonde.

Elle était fine et menue, et sans même chercher à en savoir plus sur lui, lui avait offert le plus joli sourire qu'il n'ait jamais vu. Anna Smith. Jolie et tendre Anna Smith. Bien trop menaçante pour sa façade impénétrable, et son cœur esseulé. Oh, il s'était vite fait une raison, elle était trop jeune pour lui, et il devait à tout prix l'éloigner de lui. Après tout, que ferait-elle avec un homme comme lui, n'est-ce pas ?

De façon assez surprenante, et malgré le mépris apparent de Thomas et O'Brien, il avait conservé sa place à Downton.

Sans doute fut-ce ici qu'il eut une pensée folle, un désir profond qui jaillissait dans toute sa personne, tout son être : il avait envie non plus seulement d'exister, mais aussi de vivre. Et tout cela, grâce à une petite femme blonde.

Il avait d'abord essayé de la repousser, bien sûr. Elle était belle, elle avait un sourire à vous faire oublier tout le reste, elle était jeune aussi. Et lui était vieux, grincheux, et trop inintéressant. Personne ne voulait d'un homme boiteux et ennuyeux.

Définitivement, il avait eu peine à comprendre son acharnement. Elle était toujours la première à le défendre, à lui montrer qu'elle le soutenait, toujours, tout le temps, comme une constante. En fin de compte, elle était un peu devenue sa canne, sous la plus jolie forme qu'elle soit.

Et après tout, il n'était qu'un homme. Et dieu, ça l'avait frappé un soir alors qu'il s'endormait : qu'il l'aimait ! Bon sang qu'il l'adorait, qu'il adorait chaque part de son être, chaque centimètre carré de peau, et comme il désirait le lui montrer. Ah, s'il avait 10 années de moins, peut-être lui dirait-il je t'aime, peut-être lui prendrait-il délicatement la main autour d'un café crème.

Tout avait changé un soir où ils avaient presque échangé un baiser. Ça l'avait d'un coup marqué : il était éperdument épris de cette femme, et, de façon inexplicable, elle l'aimait. Lui, John Bates, et personne d'autre. Et il aurait été bien stupide de ne pas se laisser aller à l'aimer. Elle méritait mieux que lui, bien sûr, et tous les jours il se réveillait en songeant à sa chance. Elle méritait infiniment mieux, mais elle l'aimait.

Alors John Bates avait pris la plus importante décision de sa vie en la demandant en mariage. Et quelle surprise lorsqu'elle avait accepté, et qu'il avait senti la caresse de ses lèvres sur les siennes, son petit corps pressé contre le sien, son parfum envahir ses sens.

Dieu qu'il l'aimait.

Et tous les matins, il se levait désormais avec son corps blotti contre le sien. C'était devenu son tableau préféré, sa plus belle œuvre d'art.

Un jour pourtant il y avait eu tout ce malheur sur eux. Dur rappel à la vie. Il s'était senti tellement mal qu'il en avait eu la nausée. Qu'il était difficile de retourner dans les bas-fonds de l'existence quand on avait côtoyé les étoiles.

Il avait eu envie de tout détruire, de hurler son mépris et son dégoût pour des hommes comme Green. Et toujours, une seule et unique question dans son esprit : pourquoi ? Pourquoi Anna. Pourquoi l'âme la plus adorable de ce monde.

Et qu'il s'était haït, aussi. Incapable. Foutu incapable. Il n'avait pas été là pour empêcher cela, pour la protéger. Tout son monde à lui était chamboulé.

Elle était distante, toujours sur la défensive, constamment au bord des larmes… Le pire dans tout ça étant qu'il était dans l'incapacité totale de l'aider. Dieu que ça lui retournait le cœur. Il aurait simplement voulu pouvoir lui enlever ce fardeau bien trop lourd pour ses frêles épaules, la prendre dans ses bras, créant ainsi une alcôve de sécurité, un monde rien qu'à eux, rien qu'à elle. Qu'elle était fragile et forte, perpétuelle oxymore.

Il y avait eu la prison et tout qui s'écroule. Pas encore avait-il songé. Pas encore le sort qui s'acharne sur eux, sur elle. Était-ce trop demander, un peu de répit ?

Apparemment.

Et elle était seule dans cette univers hostile, minuscule forme aux cheveux d'or, d'une tristesse infinie. Elle devait sortir de là. Parce qu'elle était innocente bien sûr, qui pouvait en douter ? Qu'elle était la meilleure personne de cette foutue planète, et qu'il avait besoin d'elle. C'était son roc, sa canne, son tuteur. La deuxième partie de son être.

Et on ne sépare pas des âmes qui s'aiment.

Ils s'en étaient sortis, évidemment. Grâce à elle, surtout. Qu'elle était forte. Qu'elle était belle. Elle était de nouveau avec lui, et tout allait bien.

Tout allait bien oui, parce que les choses étaient comme elles auraient toujours dû l'être : ils étaient une unité retrouvée, et qui ne serait plus jamais séparée.

OoOoOo

Un jour, elle était arrivée dans le salon les yeux embués, et un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il n'avait pas compris d'abord, avec sa voix éraillée alors que tour à tour elle essayait de lui parler puis le couvrait de baisers.

Elle attendait un bébé.

_Leur enfant._

Et, alors qu'il l'avait soulevé dans ses bras, la faisant tournoyer dans les airs, toute douleur physique oubliée, toute blessure à l'âme effacée, il avait songé à quel point il était heureux d'avoir poursuivi sa vie.

Un bébé.

Un bébé.

OoOoOoO

Et tous les soirs, après avoir couché sa fille, il posait un regard ensommeillé sur la femme qui, si elle n'avait pas changé le monde, avait changé **le sien.**


End file.
